INPUT: KH BOYS OUTPUT: GAY SEX!
by flower-girl-12345
Summary: Yeah...basically. you all know what this is, I know what this is. So lets just move right along to the fabulousity of KH lemons. Just to make note of it, I don't own the chars. Enjoy! Rated M for um...the lemons and language used and so on.
1. Let the sexy sexy begin!

INPUT: AXEL, ROXAS, SORA, RIKU

OUTPUT: HOLY SHIT GAY SEXXX!!!!!

TITLE: FANGIRL! ALERT! READ IT! GAY! ROXAS! SORA! AXEL!!!!! Holy fuck its gay sex!!!!! READ IT NOW BITCH! (unless this will offend you, in which case, read it a few times over, just to make sure you get the references. Like, riku can't keep it up, but really, no shit, we all knew that, sora has to do all the work in that pairing. Poor thing. Poor little cock. Its so small. We cant believe it.))

ASS-LESS CHAP. ONE

GUILTY PLEASURE

So Sora walked into a bar one Friday night, but it wasn't just ANY bar. Sora was in a gay bar. Of course, Sora was a regular at this particular location for others who also enjoyed cock in ass type activities. However, little Sora was shocked to find Riku of all people sitting in the corner all alone drinking a pink martini of sorts. He was like, 'oh man, what?!'. Sora quickly scampered off to the powder room where he retrieved the two costumes he had for the bar. Sora, little known to Riku or the others, was an exotic dancer at the gay bar. He wasn't sure if he should be a bunny or a maid that evening, he chose the maid because he thought it made him look pretty. Very pretty.

So once he fit his soft ass into the panties and finished dressing, he quickly applied makeup and just a bit of eyeliner to bring out the color in his eyes. Which are blue by the way. He put on a pair of sparkly platform shoes which were of course top of the line in the see through/plastic department and carefully made his way into the club where many men were waiting for him. Sora had never been so nervous, he hoped very much that Riku would not notice him for that would be mucho on the embarrioso side of life.

Sora got up onto his heart shaped platform and gently swayed his hips from side to side subconsciously while eyeing Riku carefully. He found himself very attracted to Master Riku and was rather frightened by this. He was also quite frightened that in his mind he was calling his long time pal Riku, 'Master'. Can anyone else smell the kinky bondage sex coming up in the next ass less chap? I CAN. Once Sora's shift was nearing an end he saw Riku was now enjoying the company of another man. This angered young Sora. Sora grew enraged when he saw that Roxas was the man Riku seemed so interested in. Sora desperately wanted to sit in Riku's lap and huggle him into the next universe or so, but of course he working. Now of course Sora hoped Roxas didn't see him like this, what would Axel think?

Once Sora was done, it was near two am and Roxas had just left and fortunately not seen Sora. Sora quickly knew he had to seduce Master Riku. He then thought up a plan so ingenious that even the author couldn't think of it. (I figured the plan out in about…ten or twenty minutes or so…) He got off of his platform and scampered into the powder room like a small woodland animal. He then put on more and more make up so that Master Riku wouldn't be able to tell who he was, at first anyways. Sora walked over towards the long awaited table and curtseyed, asking if it would be ok for him to see Master Riku. Riku nodded and allowed Sora to join him at the small table in the corner. Sora forced himself not to stare at Riku's manly features. (I.E., not get a hard on).

"So what's your name little fella?" Riku asked Sora, not knowing he was talking to Sora.

"M-my name…it's um…Sky….what's your name?" Sora asked back timidly, like a squirrel or perhaps a small flower in bloom.

"Sky? Interesting name, you know I have a friend whose name name means sky in another language….oh? My name? My name is Riku." Riku smiled dreamily back at Sora, or so it seemed to him.

"Oh…r-really? That's strange I guess, isn't it? Well, it's nice to meet you Mas, I mean Riku." Sora blushed a deep crimson at his mistake, he looked up at Riku nervously.

"What did you say Sky?" Riku tilted his head, now grinning at the boy.

"N-n-nothing Riku, I didn't say anything."

Riku laughed softly and then continued,

"How long have you been working here Sky?"

"Not very long, only a few weeks…how long have you been coming here?"

"That isn't for you to know, how old are you anyways? You're awfully small…" Riku laughed quietly still, enjoying the boy's discomfort.

"Me? I'm…I'm old enough. It's not for you to know." Sora tried to put the joke back on Riku but of course it wasn't going to work.

"Oh, a bit feisty are we?" Riku grinned and leaned down to look devilishly into Sora's eyes.

Sora blushed even more now and tried to move his face away, rather afraid Riku would eventually see who he was behind all of the gay-ass makeup. Riku turned Sora's delicate little face towards his own and looked into his eyes rather deeply. By that we mean, like, so deep the ocean would feel shallow.

"What's the matter Sky? Scared of me?" Riku laughed under his breath again while grinning even more.

"N-n-no…I'm not scared of you." Sora blushed and looked down, knowing that Riku was winning the ongoing uke/seme battle.

"Then prove it."

"H-how do you mean?" Sora grew rather nervous now, we mean like, oh man, lets bite some nails nervous.

Riku rubbed Sora underneath his chin as if he were a cat and Sora brieftly closed his eyes and then quickly grew aware of what was happening. This realization made him want to purr like a little gay boy but he held it in and pulled back, only to find Riku's arms were stopping him. "Come with me Sky…that's how you can prove it…" Riku continued to grin more as he spoke.

"O-ok…" Sora subconsciously agreed, trying to protect his quickly disappearing dignity. Of course, when you're a dancer at a gay bar and your name is Sora you don't really have any dignity.

Riku motioned for Sora to get up and then took his hand in his as they left the bar. Sora stopped walking for a moment and took off his heels, he carried them in his right hand and Riku held his left hand. This of course made Riku a good deal taller than Sora which made the gay situation a bit funnier for the rest of us to watch. Sorry little fangirls and fanboys, but we're gonna leave those two alone for a moment. DON'T LEAVE THOUGH!!!! IT'S TIME FOR WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! You know what it is so just sit still for a moment. Ok? Ok.

"C'mon Roxas! Come with us, it'll be fun. Please?" That bitch, what's her face, Rikku whined at Roxas.

"No, I don't want to go to your stupid rave." Roxas snapped back at her once he finished drinking his glass of gay looking orange juice. He was drinking the juice through one of those twisty plastic straws that had plastic pink flowers on it. And rainbows. Don't forget the rainbows.

"Please Roxas? Plleeeeeeaaaaasseee?" The bitch whined again.

"Fine fine….I'll go but I'm not dancing. No way in hell." Roxas muttered a few choice words under his breath and went upstairs to get changed into some nicer clothes, Rikku had also asked he dress better for the occasion. Why? We don't know. Rikku had even bought him a specific outfit for social outings that day which was nice of her considered she isn't paired with him usually and isn't right now anyways. RUNON SENTENCES! YAY! So Roxas went up to his room and found his outfit lying on his bed, he put it on and was a bit concerned as to what kind of drugs Rikku and Namine were on. He was wearing a pair of skin tight black pants and a black shirt to match. He felt his right eye twitch but figured it must have been some sort of fine text in his contract for those shitty games he just had to be involved in. He sighed and went downstairs where he found Namine and Rikku waiting for him.

"OooEMMGEEE!!! YOU ARE SOOOOO CUUUUUUTE!" Both of them squealed.

Roxas just blew them off and glared at them,

"When are we going to this thing anyways?" Roxas asked annoyed, Roxas was so sexy when he was annoyed. By that we mean, he's annoyed all the time, so if you think he's sexy you prolly think he's like that all the time cause he is so yeah. Wow. Sorry….. Movin' on.

"Now!!!"

They all started walking down the street and found that many cars were honking their horns, at Roxas. Figures. What a little bitch. Anyways. So they finally reached a big industrial looking building, it was wicked dark out but the lights from inside the building could be seen from rather far away. Once they neared the place Roxas could feel the bass of the music thudding against him and all of his lovely little innards. However, his cock was unaffected.

They all stepped inside of this building which Roxas was a bit skeptical about and see tons of people all dancing to the crazy ass techno music that was thudding inside. A giant rave tower was in the middle and there were a few rooms in the back it seemed, a bar, and some couches scattered about at the edges. Of course there were a few of those little alcove type sitting cove-u-lar type things. Roxas immediately headed towards one of the couches and was happy as fuck the girls didn't try and stop him. They went off to go and dance with each other or something but no one cares.

Roxas sat down on black couch which matched his outfit, this was the first sign that Roxas was indeed, flamingly gay. He sat there for quite some time and was getting seriously bored. Like, seriously, I mean, what was he even doing at a rave of all things? It was pretty gay. Obviously.

Roxas watched everyone for a while but then went to staring at his oversized feet. He looked up minutes later and found a tall red head dancing not too far from him. He had on skin tight metallic pants and a black tank top. He had a small pink ribbon in his hair which was exceedingly gay, this caught Roxas' attention. The man had glow in the dark body paint on his face, eyeliner, lipgloss, everything. Roxas was a bit skeptical of this guy but he watched him, entranced by the cosmic movements of his slender hips. Ooooers yes. Cosmic movements. Roxas knew the face of this man from somewhere but he couldn't quite place it because of all the make up and how dark it was inside. Suddenly he saw the man nearing him, the man bent down in front of him and looked at his face.

"You like the way I dance? I'm so flattered…" The man giggled a bit as he spoke, perhaps a bit drunk?

"I wasn't watching you, I don't know what you're problem is. Just leave me alone." Roxas looked back at this strange man before him, hiding the attraction he felt.

"I saw you, you were watching me dance. Hey, what's your name?" The man asked.

"It's none of your business, and I wasn't watching you dance. Get over it."

The man crouched down before him and tilted Roxas' face up towards his own. "What's the matter? Come with me, I'll buy you a drink." The man pulled Roxas up by his hand and started dragging him along towards the bar. Roxas sighed but didn't exactly refuse, he just pouted, as usual. Like the whiny little biotch he was. Oh yes.

The man sat him down at the bar and then sat next to him, he ordered two double vodkas, Roxas thought that was a bit strong but he took the shot nonetheless.

"So what's your name?" The man asked.

"Ugh, fine, my name is Carson." Roxas lied, not wanting this weird guy to know his name.

The man seemed so freakin familiar Roxas couldn't stand it but his thoughts were cut off.

"You mean like Carons Daily! OMG!" The man squealed a bit gay-lee. Naw, very very VERY gaily.

"I guess…" He pouted in his gay ass bitch ways.

"You wanna know my name?" The man asked.

"Not really…"

The man giggled and looked at Roxas' eyes. Roxas noticed the man had two peculiar tattoos on his face like someone else he knew but they were covered by glowing makeup. Roxas could hardly see anyways, the place was so damned dark just like Roxas' soul. Cause Roxas is ghetto. Fuck yeah he is.

The man tilted his head now,

"What's wrong Carson?" He asked.

"Nothing…" Roxas continued growing attracted to this strange man, he couldn't help it.

Roxas noticed the man had a pink band aid on his arm and nearly drooled. The man had a few rings pierced in the cartilage of both ears, they were pink and yellow and green, all the gay ass colors Carson Daily, I mean Roxas, loved.

"You sure? You seem kinda spaced out? You didn't buy any e here did you? Cause the e here is WACK!"

"I don't take e…." Roxas responded carefully, not realized this man was a drug fiend.

"Coke?" The man asked.

Roxas shook his head.

"Heroin?  
Roxas did the same thing again.

"Pot?"

"No."

"LSD?"

"No."

"Another double vodka?"

"Yesss…." Roxas wanted to fuck that man suddenly and was shocked at his own weak gay impulses. _I'm not gay…am I? _Roxas asked himself. Of course once all the fangirls and fanboys (heheheh) glared at him he realized he was indeed.

Another double vodka later and both Roxas and the strange man were both a little tipsy, but not drunk.

"Hey, lets go to a room in the back." Roxas said.

"That's what I was thinkin' honey." The man replied as he got up and smacked Roxas' cute ass.

They both headed off towards one of the rooms in the back, gay hand in gay hand.

HAHAHAHAH! IT'S THE END OF THE FIRST ASS LESS CHAP! R&R IT OR ELSE I'LL BE REALLY SAID AND KELLYANNE HERE WILL CRY HER HEART OUT!!! SO DO IT…….

Yeah, I'll have up a new ass less chap in a while so don't fret. Bis Spaeter…


	2. Awwwww yeah! More sexxy sexy!

Oh man…ASSLESS CHAP TWO!!!!

Sora stumbled nervously alongside Riku as they headed to Riku's apartment. Of course, Riku's apartment was very sexy and sheek on the outside and lured poor little innocent and thus far unsodomized Sora in. Riku noticed how nervous Sora was and held his hand tightly for reassurance, he wanted to see Sky's little cock. SO BAD! Like, oh man. Cock wanter.

Sora continued to stumble and trip as if he were drunk or something. Riku just giggled and pulled Sky up into his arms who was blushing like mad. Like, really crazy red. Like, schizophrenic red. Like, oh shit. Multiple personality crazy. Yeah. Like that. This brought Riku great amounts of pleasure and glee. Yes, glee. Cause he's that much of a gay boy.

Riku stroked his little kitty's hair and nuzzled him gently just to inTENTsify the moment. Oooooers yesssss. Sexy sexy. Sora didn't know what to do, what was gonna happen?

Sora hoped Riku just wanted a coffee or something. Sora just looked away from Riku and buried his face in Riku's chest in an adorably gay fashion. He was like….NUZZLES THE MANLY CHEST OF FATE and Riku was like **MUST…NOT…ASSRAPE…ON STREET…** and we all chuckled and giggled. HHEEHEHEHEHHEHEEEEHEEEEEEEEE!!!11111!!!!!1!1 Yeah.

Riku was just…oh so enticed by Sky's gay ass which he imagined was very soft. We all know that Riku has a very accurate imagination. Sora yawned cutely like the little cutie wutie schmutie oootie pie he was and Riku picked up his walking pace.

Sora looked up at Riku, his makeup smudged around his eyes and his gay ass pink lipstick had gotten out of the lines. Sora grew very tired now, his brain telling him he was comfy and safe in Riku's arms. Sora yawned again and rested his head in the crook of Riku's neck, his lips accidentally brushing against it.

Riku finally reached his sleek and gay apartment complex and giggled as he felt his silken boxes brushing against his manly bits. Well, I'm sure to Sora they would be like…manly…OOOOHHH EMMM GEEEES. Hehehehe. That was called for. But Sora isn't allowed to see cocks, not even his own, its too teeeeeeeneeeee anyways. Poor little cock. It tries so hard.

Riku carried him gaily up the stairs in a very shining knight in gay armor kind of way. Riku finally got what he hoped would be his new lurverrrrr into his apartment. Sora was confused as he was let down onto a couch. Everything was very…dark….like Roxas' soul. Cause even Sora knew Roxas was a ghetto bitch. With his baggy pants and all that bullshit. We knew it. He's in a gang. More like it, he got gang banged, (if Axel counts as a gang that is.) (MOVING ON!!!) The lights were like, not there! Even when Riku turned on lights they were just candles. Sora grew scared now, he didn't like mood lighting unless it was….SUPER CUDLEE AND GAY LIGHTING!!!!! (that's the kind Austin makes). Riku looked down at Sky,

"You need anything, my little sugar kitty?"

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-sugar kitty? Who's a sugar kitty?" Sora asked, completely petrified of his own gayself.

"You're my sugar kitty…I hope my sugar kitty likes water…" Riku pulled Sky up and took him into the powder room. (HEEHEEE! POWDER ROOM. ITS SO GAY WE CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!).

"W-what are you d-doing?" Sky asked as he did a double take at what Reeecoocoo was doing.

Riku just snickered as he continued to undress out of his clothes and soon enough he was in nothing but his silkee boxeritos. Sky blushed like a schizo again as Reecoocoo started to take his clothes off. And yet, not to anyones surprise, Sky didn't fight back. Heheheheheheheheheheh. Riku grinned when Sky was naked except for his pink lace panties. Riku grinned now,

"Take them off my little sugar kitten…"

"B-b-but…" Sky was now very frightened, like a kitten who was made of sugar. He's scared of the shower, sugar is water soluble, and without his super panties his teenneee cock might soluble its way off of him. OH NOES!!! Riku laughed and didn't hesitate to pull them off of Sky's girly frame.

"Now…take mine off…with your teeth." Riku ordered.

Sora was too scared to say no seeing as he was here to prove he wasn't a total dignity-less fag. Sora knelt down and gaily pulled away at Riku's boxers until they fell, revealing his rather large package. Sora gasped and stumbled backwards like a little pussy, god how he wished he had one.

"Come with me little kitty, we're gonna take a nice shower and get you all cleaned up." Riku opened the door to a hugely gay and pink and black shower which Sora stepped into hesitantly. Sora was totally unsure of what was going to happen and was totally freaked out but in a really gay way. YEAH!!!!

Sora stood there embarrassedly as Riku stepped into the shower, Sora now knew that he must be bi….but he wasn't really gay…was he? What would he tell everyone? It was more fashionable to be bi Sora decided. Sora stood nervously still as Riku stepped in against him, his sculptedly gay chest pressing Sora against a wall.

"Well my little sugar kitty, time to play a game…" Riku then started to giggled maniacally as he started his little 'game.'

Hahhahah. No more Riku and Sora for all of you until later. SOWWWY!!!! BUT YES, UP NEXT IS INDEED WHAT YOU ALL REALLY WANTED TO SEE. OH FUCK YEAH. ITS TIME FOR HAWT HAWT LOVIN. YEAHYEAH!

Roxas and the man quickly made their way to a room in the back. The man opened the door only to find a couple making out in the bed. The man growled at them and threw their clothes at them.

"Get the fuck out." He snapped.

The couple quickly scuttled out of the room leaving Roxas and the man alone. Alone in the gay darkness, the gay darkness that was Roxas' soul. Hhehehe. The man quickly shut and locked the door before gently/gaily pushing Roxas onto the heart shaped bed. Roxas fell into the red sheets and looked up at his new seme. The man grinned and crawled onto the bed and soon was sitting on top of Roxas.

"So Carson…my sweet little fag…" He giggled mercilessly knowing he was even more of a fag.

"Yeah? What do you want now?" Roxas snapped annoyedly, he wanted the being an uke process to be as easy as possible. Of course, no one wants that.

"I want to see your precious body…" He said as he batted his eyelashes.

Roxas didn't wanna do that, he wanted to see how good this guy was. He was not about to get ridden unless it was gonna be good. Again Roxas thanked god he had a prostate. Roxas pulled the man down onto him and held the side of his face in his hand as he kissed him deeply. Roxas rubbed his thumb on the stranger's cheek and when he looked up he was shocked. Some of the guy's make up had smudged off which revealed a black tattoo. It was the same kind of tattoo Axel, his long time pally wally/wannabe gay lover had. Roxas gasped now.

"What's wrong?" The man asked.

Roxas rubbed the man's other cheek and turned pale as a ghost when he saw the other tattoo, he knew it. The man he was about to sleep with was none other than Axel.

"Axel…?" Roxas asked in totally gay shock.

"How did you know…." The man trailed off as he looked over Roxas' face carefully.

"Roxas? Is that you?" Axel asked.

Roxas nodded.

"Holy shit…" Axel just lie ontop of Roxas still, now he was in gay ass shock too.

Roxas blushed wickedly red and tried to push Axel off of him.

"I'm just gonna go…and forget this ever happened." He said as he started towards the door.

"Roxas…don't go…" Axel cooed after him as Roxas stopped at the door and looked at his friend.

"Why shouldn't I?" He asked coldly like the little bitchy witchy he was.

"Because….HEY! HEY! YOU! YOU! I COULD BE YOUR SEME!" Axel sang just like that Avril what's her face bitch.

"No way are you ridding my ass." Roxas snapped.

"But Roxas…" Axel said as he got up and held onto Roxas' hand.

"But nothing Axel, this is just weird."

"C'mon…you know you're gay for me…" Axel said as he grinned like the madman he was/cutie pie.

"I'm not gay." Roxas replied cold as ice. HE'S ICY CHILLLLLL.

"You were about to be my uke, regardless of who I was. Honestly Roxxie, you didn't even ask my name." Axel defended himself, allowing himself more dignity since we all knew he was very much so Roxxie's seme.

Roxas glared at Axel, more embarrassed than anything. He hadn't wanted Axel to know he was gay…besides, it was more fashionable to be bi.

"Awww…don't like at me like that Roxxie. All I want is your true feelings Roxxie…seeing that you are gay and that I'm gay…" Axel trailed off, waiting for what would be a really gay response from Axel.

"Fine. So we're both gay. I don't see why that means I should sleep with you. I don't have feelings anyways."

"Yes you do! Can't you just admit you think I'm sexy?" Axel giggled as he shook his gay little ass at Roxas.

"Fine. I find you sexually appealing." Roxas said.

"I think it's more than that Roxxie baby…my sweet little buttercup." Axel said in a luvey dovey tone as he tilted Roxas' cute little baby cakes face up towards his.

Roxas suddenly wished he didn't have such a bitchy personality as did the author who by now was growing tired of this sexual frustration. We all wanted the lemon but Roxas was refusing to tell us where he kept his fruits. giggle

"It-It's not more than that Axel…really…it's not." Roxas said as the author started to bust down the wall of 'being in character'.

"Oh yes it is."

"Oh no it's not!"

"But you must pay the rent!" Axel cried.

"But I can't pay the rent!" Roxas squealed.

"I'll pay the rent." Declared Axel's sexually deprived cock.

**Silence **

"C'mon baby cakes, just give in already. You think I'm hot like none other and you want me to bang you."

"No I don't!" Roxas yelled as he shoved Axel away, the author then sighed as she started to rebuild the wall she'd just smashed earlier.

Axel pouted and then started to walk away.

"Fine Roxas, if you don't want me I'll go…I just wanted to be your seme Roxas. I just wanted to be with you. I've loved ever since the day I met you, ok, maybe the day after. But still…I love you Roxas, I though you would understand. You complete me Roxas. But I guess this is goodbye…" Axel said sadly as he started towards the door, swishing his gay hips from side to side.

Yeah! Second ass less chap is over! WOOHOO!!!! So much precursoring of the gay sex we nearly died. Well, if you wanna see more you'll all have to REVIEW LIKE NONE OTHER!!!! REVIEW LIKE YOU'VE NEVER REVIEWED BEFORE!!! Pwease? I pwomise axel and baby cakes, I mean Roxas will have fun if you review……BITTE?! Yeah, seriously, Don't be an assfuck, review. Or else you'll be a fuck bucket, and no one wants that. Cept for maybe Austin. He likes gay sex, but only with Jamie. HEHEHEHEH. THAT WAS FOR YOU KELLYANNE!!!


End file.
